


You’ll always lose and I will always win

by HennaGrace (Henna_Faye)



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Owen POV, Suicidal Thoughts, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Faye/pseuds/HennaGrace
Summary: The second to last scene in SAF but with Owen's thoughts. I thought this would be a  fun writing exercise.Owen is suicidal so if that might be a trigger for you maybe read another fic.





	You’ll always lose and I will always win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spies are Forever - Cut to the chase already](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528236) by Brian Rosenthal Joey Richter Corey Lubowich. 

‘Time to take your final bow Curt’

Owen looked down at the man standing in front of him, a thousand words racing through his head.

_Spy_

_Partner_

_Friend_

Curt had left him to die. The one man who had accepted him. Had left him to suffer and die. Alone. Because of his arrogance and selfishness.

‘My team is destroying your island facility as we speak. Your surveillance network is fried. There'll be no encore tonight, for you.’

He resisted the urge to chuckle. Curt had always been so naive. Owen knew he wasn’t getting away. He counted on it. All the killing the deadliest man had done had broken him. And even if he got away Chimera would have him lynched because he betrayed them. The only purpose left in Owen’s life was getting revenge on Curt.

_Lover_

‘Perhaps you've destroyed that island facility, but what of the others.’

‘There's more?’

_Spy_

‘How does it feel to know you'll never catch up with us’

That was at least one truth. Curt, the American Secret Service, they would never catch Chimera. Even the entire world could not take them down. Generation upon generation they would always keep existing. Like they had before Owen joined them.

‘it's not too late to fix this. If you agree to give up chimera I'm sure the agency can pull some strings-’  
‘YOU STILL DON'T SEE IT DO YOU CURT’

Owen quickly lowered his temper again. He knew Curt was a pussy, but this was extreme even for him. Curt must have loved him to extreme ends. He had to turn the conversation. Focus his attention.

_Liability_

‘There won’t be any agency to go back to once the system is global. I’m going to single-handedly dismantle everything you’ve ever believed in.’

‘We used to share those beliefs.’

_Coward_

God. This freak thought nothing changed in the last four years. Owen had changed. The moment that blast hit the building around him. It had changed everything.  
Curt had changed. He might not want to admit it but Owen could see it in the way he lost focus when he was talking. The way his gun lowered every time Owen showed emotion. The way he treated that russian woman. The way he treated him.  
Now there were only two ways this situation could end.

‘Think of the missions we served, the lives we saved, the impact we had on this world. Together. Two of the greatest spies to ever live, and you consider that and you look me in the eyes and you tell me you don’t believe we’re making a difference.’

_Traitor_

Curt could prove he was a total boneless sack of potatoes and Owen would be forced to kill him. Finally taking revenge for what he did. But that was not the fate he was hoping for. So he had to go a little further. Taunt a bit more.

‘The future is happening curt and it’s not going to wait for you. What use will one man be when a box in a room can do his job in seconds, huh?’

‘Sounds boring.’

_Quitter_

‘You’re a caveman and I’ve invented fire’

‘I’ll stop you’

The other option. Owen could see Curt starting to consider it. Owen was tired of living and Curt still loved him. He knew that since that wicked night alone together. Curt was still holding on to the last threads of that past, was still hoping they could have a future together.

‘You’ll do your best. A new world awaits us curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.’

‘Some secrets aren’t yours to share, what about our secret? the time we shared. the feelings we had… for each other. Are you ready to share that with the world?

_Killer_

Owen wanted Curt to kill him. It would be the ultimate revenge. Owen was so tired of living. Tired of keeping the mask on to survive. He almost let it slip off that night. But that wasn’t an option anymore.

‘that secret died the night you left me for dead.’

Curt would never get over it. Spending 4 years drinking himself to hell and back because he killed his lover. Then finding out that lover was actually still alive and having to kill him again. That would break any man. Certainly one of Curt’s daring.

‘Clearly’

The glass was full, now all Owen had to do was tip it over.

‘Here’s some advice Curt it’s called ‘moving on’. do give it a try.’

Curt shot Owen’s gun out of his hand. Owen lowered his head in defeat. Taunt a bit more. Push a bit further

‘You know killing me won’t take the system offline so, what are you doing?’

_Spy_

‘Taking your advice’

And as he fell to the floor dead, the last thing Owen Cavour did was smile.


End file.
